


I Hate Your Boyfriend

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	I Hate Your Boyfriend

"...So yeah, that's my day. How was the band practice today?"

Tahno could practically imagine the lazy grin on her face as she watched him.

"You were there so you know it was good but-"

"Hey, babe!" A murmur and then, "No I can't! I'm talking to Tahno!"

"Mako!" her giggle echoed down the line, "Mako! Stop it! Tahno, I'm sorry but I've got to go! Talk to you later, bye!" She then hung up.

"Bye...Love you."

**I like your smile and the way you talk**

"Okay, real thoughts here, how does my hair look?"

Y/N stared at him whilst biting her lip.

"Don't laugh."

She takes a deep breath before speaking, "...It's awful."

Tahno whined before falling onto the floor. Y/N knelt down beside him and patted his back, "Look we can fix it...Well, I can fix it. Sit up."

Following her instructions, he whispered in horror, "Will you have to cut it?"

She just rolled her eyes and yanked his hair, combing it out with her hands and pushing it this way and that.

"There, take a look at it," she said once she had finished, letting go of his head.

He stood up and looked in the mirror.

_Perfect._

"Oh Y/N thank you so-"

"-Chill Tahno. I just sorted your hair. Now go get ready, you got a show to do."

He hugged her and watched as she walked off.

When he performed later that night he couldn't get the vision of her walking away out of his head.

**I love your style and the way you walk**

Tanho had decided to visit Y/N at her workplace in Republic City, a beauty salon, and had brought her a gift.

The two girls and the two guys who worked with her were wide-eyed and one of the girls ran back to the alleyway behind the salon where Y/N presumably was.

They raced back and at the sight of Tahno Y/N's smile fell.

"See, your boyfriend brought you flowers again! You are so lucky!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But he's the only guy that's ever come here to see you."

"This is Tahno-"

"-Didn't he used to be a professional bender-"

"My best friend."

Wordlessly he thrust the flowers at her, blue like a few stripes of her hair and the exact same shade of her lipstick. Because as she had told him before; _bold is beautiful. They see it on a beauty person and want it because it's done well and worn with confidence._

"Tahno, they're beautiful, thank you!"

Her smile of blue highlighted the beauty of her smile.

"Of course, the best for you."

"And they match my hair and lipstick, how did you know?"

"How could I not?"

**I love your hair and your lips**

"Work is so stressful!"

"That's why we do this; eat ice cream, drink and chat because that way we don't spend money on going out."

"Of course the added benefit is that we can sit in our underwear instead of spending time getting ready for it be ruined later-"

"-Yeah, by you slipping over on the stairs into the club and cutting your lip open."

She hit him lightly from where she laid next to him on the bed, his shirt buttoned down so he could see her hips and the sexy underwear she had chosen to wear because she was going to see Mako but he was 'busy' once again.

"That was once!"

"So? What about that time you gave yourself a black eye by walking into the men's-"

"-and slipping on someone else's trousers, I know!"

They laughed together for hours; eating ice cream, drinking wine and gossiping. All the while Tahno feels an ache in his chest remembering tomorrow she wouldn't be in his bed, his shirt would smell of her for days and that he would do it all again to be with her in any way he could.

Because love is wanting what's best for the other person. No matter what.

**Your underwear and your hips**

_Tahno, stop staring. Stop staring. She's just wearing a really short, sexy dress and heels..._

"Tahno, can you help me get...You know what I can get it myself." So she stood up on her tip-toes attempting to grab something off of the top shelf in the shop.

_I can't stop staring._

"Here! I'll help you!" he blurted out before pushing her out of the way quickly to grab the item she wanted and give it to her.

"Ah, thanks, Tahno but I almost had it."

"No you didn't," he laughed gently, "But that's okay. So what is it anyway?"

"It's a new helmet for Mako! Our anniversary's coming up so I figured I would get him the thing he's been asking for ages!"

_Of course..._

"I'll go buy it now. Wait here, okay?" Without waiting for an answer she turned around and walked off; a bounce to herself.

As he watched her walk off the smile slid off of his face as he realised that she would never stop thinking about Mako because he was the best thing in her life.

**I love your cheeks and your sexy legs**

"TAHNO!" she waved wildly at him as she jumped up and down in her swimsuit. "WE GOT YOU ICE CREAM!"

More likely Y/N bought the ice cream because Mako saves everything for himself.

"Thanks," he accepted the ice cream and looked down, "It's not salted caramel?"

Y/N was busy licking her ice cream and he was so distracted he didn't see Mako's glare.

"Well, we are in Republic City, not a swamp so..."

"MAKO!" She elbowed him in the ribs, "Tahno I am so sorry. In fact, I'm so sorry that I'm leaving with you right now to go get your salted caramel. Right now. Bye Mako." She turned around and snatched Tahno's wrist; leading him after her so he had the best view.

**I love your tongue and your bum bum**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Y/N, happy birthday to you! "

Said girl then blew out her candles at the applause of the people gathered at her family home.

After the cake was cut the people gathered dispersed leaving Y/N with her best friend and her mother.

"Oh, he couldn't come. I'm sure it's for a good reason though..."

"If he loves you he should know how important today is. After all, it is your birthday. And we are your family. Tahno made it and he's just your friend."

"Mum please stop," she groaned.

"So what if we're water benders from the swamp? He's just a fire bending douchebag."

"MUM!"

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it, I've gotta go make sure none of the earth benders break the house," with a kiss on the cheek she left the kitchen.

Y/N sighed, "Sorry to drag you back here for my birthday, Tahno, thanks for coming."

"You know I'm here for you and to stay the entire weekend right?"

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes before declaring, "Let's go!" Without listening to her protests he dragged her off into the night.

If next morning they woke up with raging hangovers, matching koi fish tattoos on their hip and matching blue piercings, a belly button bar for her and a tongue piercing for him; no one mentioned it.

Mako didn't notice.

**Your belly button and even your mum**

"Look, Y/N, babe, listen, shh-"

"-Tahno, you're drunk."

"Pfft, no way. I can not be drunk. I barely had any drinks."

"How many drinks?"

"Three no five no, wait how many drinks do six bottles of wine do?"

Y/N groaned, "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"I've been waiting a while for you to say that," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as she tugged him alone.

As she tucked him in he asked, "Where's Mako?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Get some sleep, let me fetch you some water because painkillers are in the drawer."

Before she could leave he clutched her wrist and whispered, "Stay."

So she did, curling into his side and when she began to sob in the middle of the night, realising how long Mako had been gone. Neither of them talked about it, they simply talked about it.

**I love everything about you girl  
** Don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl  
But I hate your boyfriend 

"Hey Tahno, hey!"

Tahno simply rolled his eyes and began to walk faster on his way to go get some new parts for his instrument.

"Tahno, buddy, I'm talking to you!"

_Go away._

"Tahno I need your advice!"

He paused then and turned, "What do you want?"

"Advice," he uttered after panting heavily.

"Advice?"

"Yeah, hypothetically if I ditched Y/N next week for work, would she be upset?"

"As upset as she was when you missed her birthday," he replied deadpan.

Mako perked up, "Great! She won't be upset at all! Thanks, Tahno!" He called as he ran off.

_Idiot. It's your anniversary._

**I hate your boy with all my heart  
** He wasn't smart from the very start  
He's a fake, ain't no man  
Not even able to count to ten 

"Hey babe sorry I'm gonna b-be a bit l-late again."

Y/N sighed, "Again? I don't understand why you need to work overtime so much."

"Overtime? Oh, oh yeah," he moaned out the last words before coughing and resuming a usual tone, "Yeah sorry babe. Gotta go, bye!" He then ended the call.

"I told you so," Tahno mentioned flippantly as she slammed the phone down.

"Not a word, Tahno."

**He lies to you with every word he speaks**

"H-He cheated on m-me," she sobbed heavily, "W-Why? W-what did I d-do wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault," he murmured soothingly as she cuddled against him.

"S-So why?"

_Because he's a fire bending douche, just like your mum said. ___

__Instead, he said, "I don't know but what I do know is that it's not your fault."_ _

__**When you turn around he's the first to cheat** _ _

__After a couple of months, Tahno and Y/N had begun dating. Love was wonderful, his music had gotten better with his joy and life was wonderful._ _

__Until Mako came back._ _

__He had turned up at their new apartment and was begging Y/N back in the stupidest apology ever._ _

__"-It's not my fault! Korra came onto me and then Asami and then they became lesbians so I'm all alone and I miss you! Please take me back because-"_ _

__He was cut off by Tahno slamming the door in his face. Mako still continued after the door was slammed shut so Tahno took Y/N into his arms and walked her back into the safety of their bedroom; far away from cheating immature pricks._ _

__**So come on girl, choose your joy  
You can pick me or your little boy** _ _

__"Well, you can't hate yourself now can you?"_ _

__"No, I can't," he chuckled before tackling onto the bed. "Especially considering I'm now your fiance."_ _

___After all this time, she's mine._ _ _

____**I love everything about you girl  
Don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl  
But I hate your boyfriend**


End file.
